A Time of Need and Release 2
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Strongarm is dealing with her Cyberheat thanks to Bumblebee, but her scent has gotten stronger and even attracting other Autobots. Sideswipe tries to take her as a mate and even Windblade tries to hog her to herself. This doesn't sit well with Bumblebee, who also wants her as his mate. *i have a bad habit of making bios too long. Rest of bio in story! XD*
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Desires…

A Time of Need and Release 2

Strongarm is dealing with her Cyberheat thanks to Bumblebee, but her scent has gotten stronger and even attracting other Autobots. Sideswipe tries to take her as a mate and even Windblade tries to hog her to herself. This doesn't sit well with Bumblebee, who also wants her as his mate. If that's not bad enough, Steeljaw comes out of nowhere hungry for the young cadet and will do anything to claim her as his. What's a Femme to do?

Author's Note: You all voted and I delivered! Here's the next part of the story! Sorry it took so long to post, encountered writer's block for this… (-3-)

Disclaimer: Nothing in here is mine! If it was, I'd have Steeljaw on a leash. huehuehue.

Steeljaw: "...Now I know how Knockout feels... And I strangely like it..."

Chapter 1: Forbidden Desires…

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

"Oh fuck!"

"D-does that feel g-good Strongarm?"

"Y-yeah... H-harder! Fuck me harder!"

"Hehe... I might leave some dents down there."

"I-I don't care! Ah Primus!"

Strongarm and Bumblebee was deep in the forest in their favorite hiding spot, a cave hidden behind some trees. The cave had a sweet yet spicy smell; it came from the currently mating Autobots. Lieutenant Bumblebee was on top of Cadet Strongarm pounding into her valve like no tomorrow. Both of their armor was cast aside in the corner of the cave, leaving them naked in their protoforms. Strongarm had her arms and legs wrapped around Bumblebee's waist, moaning loudly as small but sharp jolts of electricity surrounded her body. The feeling of her lover's thick spike stretching her insides felt amazing. Her body started to shake and spasm as her Overload came, hitting her like a freight train. Her inner walls clamped around Bumblebee's spike and vibrated, causing him to growl lustfully as he overloaded inside her. The hot sticky transfluid made the young Cadet gasp and scream out in bliss as she overloaded again. Soon both were tired as they rested on top of each other, moaning lightly and slightly jerking to the waves of energy between them caused by their combined Overloads. After a minute Bumblebee slowly took his spike out of her and laid beside her, his cooling fans working to the max to cool him down. Strongarm grabbed his arm and snuggled it, lightly leaving kisses up his arm. Bumblebee chuckled lightly and held her closely to him, giving her a kiss on the forehelm.

"I feel like, what's the human term? Putty? Yeah, I feel like putty right now…"

Strongarm snickered. "So do I. Oh damn… you sure know how to make a femme scream…"

"I do, don't I?" Bumblebee looked at her and smirked, then slapped her aft hard. Strongarm yelped and glared playfully at him, then suddenly moved and slapped his aft.

"Naughty Mech."

"Oh? Says the one that just slapped my aft."

She shrugged. "What can I say? Your aft is cute."

"Not as cute as yours…" Bumblebee gave her a sultry smirk and beckoned her over to him, his spike swelling back up to hardness. "Come here little cadet and let me tap that aft…"

"No, you come over here Lieutenant…" She squeezed her breast chassis and winked at him.

He moved to grab her but she rolled out of his way. Then she got up and jumped him. Bumblebee felt her grab his spike and squeeze it a bit, making him moan and almost stumble to the ground. Strongarm laughed and maneuvered so she clung to his back. She leaned in and whispered into his audio receptor.

"You want to put this thick spike inside my aft Lieutenant?"

Strongarm pumped his spike a few times, making some pre-transfluid squirt out. Bumblebee groaned and tried to grab her but stumbled and almost fell. He leaned against the wall panting as his lover kept pumping his spike. He felt like he was going to overload again as he began thrusting his hips upward.

"S-Strongarm…!"

The Cadet giggled and slowed her rhythm on his spike. She felt him squirm and try to move, but she held him against the wall. Bumblebee turned his helm to glare at her, to which she only gave an innocent look.

"K-keep going! Don't stop dammit!"

"Hm? Or what sir? Will you punish me if I don't continue?" She suddenly pinched his spike at the right spot, causing him to moan loudly with pain and pleasure. His engine revved up in frustration and need.

"Fuck!"

Strongarm was having fun with this. She pinched the spot again and saw him trying his best not to overload. She wondered how long it'll be until he lost it, so she ran her glossa along his backstruts while slowly rubbing his spike. A slow and painful tease to Bumblebee, who felt like he was going to pass out from all the stimulation.

 _(Slag! When did she get so good at this?)_

He felt his spike swell up more from her ministrations until he couldn't take it anymore. Shutting his optics, he moaned loudly as transfluid ejected from his spike and splattered on the cave wall. Strongarm smirked and slapped his aft, making him jump from the contact.

"Bad Bumblebee... You weren't supposed to overload until I say so."

He opened his optics and turned his helm, giving her an evil grin. "Oh really? Come here!"

He quickly grabbed Strongarm and kissed her roughly, inserting his glossa in her mouth. Strongarm moaned, inserting her own glossa and tasting the Lieutenant's mouth. Their kissing lasted for a few minutes before they separated. Staring into his optics Strongarm blushed and turned around, putting her hands on the wall and shaking her perfectly rounded aft. Grinning, Bumblebee walked towards her and put both servos on her aft, squeezing them hard and making her gasp.

"Such a cute aft you have Cadet..." He smacked it making her jump. "I can't wait to ram my spike inside it..."

Strongarm shuddered when he smacked her aft again, she turned her helm and looked back at him. "Y-you do know that a Femme's aft is sensitive right?"

"I know that, which is why I'm going to make you scream when I fuck you."

Bumblebee slapped her aft once more and bend down to kiss it, then he put three fingers inside her valve and pumped them in and out quickly. The Femme moaned and rocked back on this digits, but was a little disappointed when he withdrew his fingers, which was covered in her fluids. He then shoved them deep in her puckered hole, making her moan loudly.

"Oh Primus! Ahh!"

Bumblebee pumped his fingers in and out of her aft, sometimes spreading them and making a siccoring motion to stretch her out. Once he felt she was stretched enough he withdrew his fingers and guided his rock hard spike in, wincing at the tightness.

"Damn you're tight!"

Strongarm winced and bit her lip. She knew the Lieutenant's spike was huge but it felt bigger in her aft. "C-careful L-Lieutenant..."

Soon his spike was deep inside her aft but he couldn't do anything yet. Letting her get used to the feeling he leaned over, kissing and licking her backstruts. He even massaged her breast chassis. Strongarm shuddered at the feeling and vented a little, feeling a bit overheated as her cooling fans kicked on. After a few minutes of adjusting Bumblebee slowly moved in and out of her aft, causing her to gasp and moan again. He sped up the pace and was soon pumping his spike deep inside Strongarm's aft, groaning at the tightness.

"Fuck your aft feels so good!"

Strongarm shut her optics and yelped when Bumblebee's spike hit a collection of nerves, causing a bit of pain and pleasure. Her insides felt like they were stretching to the limit and soon might rip, but she knew better and simply enjoyed the fullness his spike was giving her. "Oh frag... H-harder Bumblebee~"

Bumblebee grinned and slapped her aft again, hearing her yelp in pain. He began to speed up the pace, groaning and moaning as he fucked her aft harder. He grabbed her breasts again and squeezed them roughly, making her moans sound like lustful mewing.

"Hehe... D-Do you like my spike i-in your aft Strongarm?"

The Femme nodded and used one of her servos to rub her dripping wet valve, inserting three fingers and pumping them in and out. "Y-yes! Your s-spike feels so good Lieutenant!"

Bumblebee decided to ram his spike roughly in her aft as he squeezed the little hardened nubs on her breast chassis. The feeling alone was enough to make her scream in lust and rub her valve faster, some of her fluids dropping to the cave floor. Soon he moaned loudly as felt his spike twitch and vibrate, ejecting a thick stream of transfluid deep in her aft.

"OH FUCK YES!"

Strongarm pinched a little nerve button on her valve and screamed when her overload hit her, her servo getting covered in her own fluids. She overloaded again when she felt her Lieutenant's hot transfluid coat her insides.

"AHHH! OH LIEUTENANT!"

The Mech and Femme rode out their electrical overloads as their bodies writhed against each other. Soon their bodies calmed down as their cooling fans kicked in, trying their best to cool them down. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before separating, most of the Lieutenant's transfluid spilling out of the young Cadet's aft and ending up on the cave floor. Strongarm vented heavily as her body shook lightly from her double overloads. Bumblebee vented and sat next to her, his spike slowly going limp. Calming down, Strongarm slowly sat down next to him, wincing when her sore aft touched the ground.

"Primus... I am going to be so sore for a few hours..."

Bumblebee chuckled lightly and looked at her. Her inner thighs and even her right servo was covered in transfluid. He reached over and kissed her, then smiled at her. "Y-you're not the... The only one..."

Strongarm smiled and kissed him back, then leaned up against him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Bumblebee started squirming. "Ugh, my spike feels sticky..."

"Mmm... No one else is around..." Strongarm looked up at him. "Wanna bathe in the river?"

He nodded and stood up, helping the young Cadet up and exiting the cave towards the river. As they cleaned themselves they didn't notice someone sneaking inside the cave. It was another Cybertronian but this one had wolf-like ears and a bushy tail. It sniffed the fluids on the ground and licked it up, moaning a little at the sweet taste.

"Oh my... The young Cadet is in Heat." The wolf-like Cybertronian sniffed the fluids again and purred. it grinned and licked his muzzle. "And extremely fertile too..." It walked over to the armor and sniffed that, remembering the scent then snuck back out the cave. It saw Bumblebee and Strongarm in the river, this time having a water fight. It's ears twitched as it watched the Cadet laugh and throw water at the Lieutenant.

"Soon you will be mine young Cadet..." it glared at Bumblebee and growled low in its throat.

"And mine alone..."

It took off into the forest, determined to make the Cadet his mate.

...

A few hours later Strongarm was out on patrol by herself. Fixit detected a Decepticon in the area and so volunteered to catch it on her own. Bumblebee was hesitant at first but allowed her to go by herself, on the promise that she'll call for help if she gets in trouble.

Right now she was driving around in her alt mode when her scanners detected a Cybertronian signal. Being cautious she drove over to where the signal came from and found not one, but two Decepticons fighting each other. But on closer inspection she saw that they weren't fighting. They were mating. Transforming and hiding behind a tree, she watched as a Femme Decepticon resembling a rabbit got fucked from behind by a Mech who resembled a Tiger. Strongarm blushed as she watched the display in front of her. She could hear their moans and mews of pleasure and that got her a little aroused.

 _(I'm getting hot just watching them mate? Oh Primus I'm a voyeur!)_

She heard the two suddenly cry out as they reached their climax. They both collapsed on the ground panting and then snuggled each other. Strongarm debated if she should arrest them or not. All they did was mate which means they were in Cyberheat too.

 _(Maybe I should leave them alone... and tell the others that no Cons were around... We're deep in a forest so I can't arrest them for indecent exposure...)_

She got up and walked away but stopped when a loud snapping sound filled her audio receptors. Looking down she gulped as she accidently snapped a branch in half. She then heard someone growling at her and slowly turned around, seeing the Tiger Decepticon growl at her. Taking a step back she bumped into the Rabbit Decepticon, who was smiling in an evil way.

"Look Tigra, a cute Autobot scout. And from the looks of it is in Heat."

The Tiger Decepticon grinned and forcefully grabbed Strongarm's shoulders. She tried fighting back but was quickly pinned on the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CON'!"

"Mmm~ you smell quite heavenly little Autobot... Maybe I should break you in like I did the other Femmes..."

The Tiger licked Strongarm's audio receptor, making her grimace in disgust and try her best to break free from his grip. The Rabbit giggled and leaned on a tree. "Hey Tigra, maybe she needs a good fragging. Look how feisty she is."

"Good idea Usagi. First let's get this off of ya." The tiger forced Strongarm on her back and tried to pull open her groin plates. Strongarm got scared and tried fighting back but felt something hold her arms and legs down. Looking up she saw the Rabbit using some sort of detainer in the shape of rings to hold her down. What was bad about them is that they felt like Stasis Cuffs. She saw the Tiger rip off the armor covering her breast chassis and squeezed them roughly, making her wince and cry out for them to stop.

"S-STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

"Ah ah ah little Bot'." said the Tiger. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you senseless..."

The Cadet felt his paw trying to open her groin plates. And with the rings on her she couldn't move and discovered to her horror that they also kept her Com-Link from working. Tears began running down her face as she shut her optics.

 _(Someone help me! Please! Don't let them rape me!)_

Strongarm prepared herself but felt nothing. Opening one optic, then both she was surprised to see the Tiger and Rabbit Decepticonsfight against a Wolf Decepticon. She recognized him right away.

"Steeljaw?!"

Steeljaw looked very angry as he attacked the Rabbit Con' first, dodging her Detainer Rings and leaping in the air. He then pounced on her and bit down on her neck, snapping it in half as her optics offlined. He threw the body aside then aimed at the Tiger Con', who was furious that his lover was killed in front of him. Strongarm watched as the Wolf and Tiger fought each other, then gasped as the Tiger hit Steeljaw's face hard, sending him crashing into some trees and going unconscious.

"Heh, that'll teach ya... Fucking wolf..."

He looked at the body of his lover and snarled, then stalked over to Strongarm who squirmed in her restraints. "Now, I was gonna be gentle with ya... But times change..."

The Cadet looked with wide optics as he took out his spike, then proceeded to rip off her Groin Plating, making her scream in pain. He prepared to force himself in her but never got his chance when something burst through his chest, looking down the Tiger was shocked to see his own Spark Chamber sitting in someone's servo. Turning his helm weakly he saw Steeljaw glaring at him.

"Go rot in the dammed Pit."

He crushed his spark, effectively killing the Con'. He then took the body and threw it next to the dead rabbit. He looked down and saw Strongarm staring at him in shock. Bending down he wiped the tears from her face and whispered to her. "Are you alright Cadet?"

She nodded and watched as he disarmed the Detainer Rings, throwing them away and helping her up. He then gathered her armor covering and her Groin Plates, giving them to her. She took them and stared at him, noticing a scar over his right optic. "T-thank you... But, why? Why did you help me?"

Steeljaw looked at her then at the dead bodies. He frowned and snarled at them. "I helped you because unlike _them_ I have morals. And would NEVER force myself on a Femme, Decepticon or not..."

Strongarm was surprised to hear something like that coming from him, a Decepticon no less. She watched as he took something out of his subspace and give it to her. She was even more shocked at what it was. "Green Energon? This is used to heal wounds."

"And I'm giving it to you so you can heal down there. Getting your Groin Plating forcefully ripped off has to hurt."

Taking the special Energon, she saw that he was smiling at her. It wasn't his usual way of smiling though, it looked like his smile had a hint of love in it. Strongarm couldn't help but smile back at him. "Thank you Steeljaw. For helping me out." Steeljaw leaned in and licked the side of her face, making her blush. He saw that and chuckled. "Anytime Strongarm." He then walked away, leaving her standing there in bewilderment.

 _(Did he just... Did he just kiss me? Wow... I guess there's more to him than meets the eye...)_

Strongarm fixed the armor back on herself then drunk the Green Energon, making a disgusted face. "Yuck... Now I understand why Russell hates taking his medicine..." She vented as her body healed up, attaching and fixing her Groin Plating. Looking at the dead bodies of the Decepticons she used her Com-Link to contact the Base.

 _::Hey Bumblebee? Could you come to my location? There's something I gotta show you...::_

...

When Bumblebee, along with Sideswipe rushed to her location they were shocked to see the dead Decepticons and thought that Strongarm did it. But after she explained what happened they were glad to know that she was okay, and didn't kill the Con's. Sideswipe was amazed that Steeljaw saved her and offlined the Con's in the most brutal way possible. Bumblebee was suspicious of the Wolf's actions but decided to think about it later, all that mattered was knowing that Strongarm was okay. Since the Tiger and Rabbit Decepticons were dead they put them in a Red Stasis Pod. The Red pods being used for offlined Con's.

Right now it was nighttime and Strongarm was sitting near the river. That's twice where she got in trouble when going on solo missions. She closed her optics and sighed, thinking that maybe she's not ready to become a member of the Autobot Police Force.

"...maybe I should just go back to the Academy. I couldn't stop 2 Con's on my own. Ugh, I'm so weak..."

"It's not good to doubt yourself you know."

Quickly turning around she saw Steeljaw leaning up against a tree smiling at her with his arms folded. Relaxing, but still keeping her guard up, she turned back around and gazed at the river. Steeljaw walked up and sat next to her, but kept his distance. "You okay?"

"...I'm fine. Why is a Decepticon worried about me anyway?"

The wolf sighed and looked at the river. "Not all Decepticons are evil sparkless monsters. Some are actually quite nice once you get to know them."

Strongarm raised an optic ridge at that. "You still didn't answer my question."

Steeljaw turned his helm and stared at her. "...like I said before, some of us Decepticons have morals and hate the fact that others would force themselves on someone just because they're in CyberHeat."

That got her attention. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if someone's in CyberHeat that doesn't necessary mean they want to mate. I for one would never do that." He growled and stood up, grabbing a rock and threw it in the river. "Just seeing that other Con' force himself on you was enough to get my Energon boiling. What a disgrace!"

Strongarm didn't know what to think. Here she is, speaking to a Decepticon and finding out that he has a good spark. She was raised to believe that Decepticons were evil no-good bots that did bad things. Sure Steeljaw did some bad stuff in the past, but now the question is why? Why do all those things if you're not bad at spark?

"Steeljaw? Why did you become a Decepticon?"

That question took him by surprise and he chuckled. "Well, to be honest I don't know. My creators passed on when I was only a cub and as I grew, I Just fell in with the wrong crowd I guess." He looked at her and smiled a little. "Plus it was fun when I first joined up with them. I was able to get anything I wanted, like a common thief."

"And yet you ended up working for the Evil Prime Megatronus."

He sighed and sat back down. "Yeah... Believe me I was pissed when I found out I was tricked by him. After I was freed from Stasis and escaped the Alchamor all I wanted was for Decepticons to live in peace. I got tired of fighting and trying to survive, which is why I recruited those other Con's so we could live on this planet peacefully, or at least try too..." Steeljaw put his legs up and rested his head on them, his ears drooping a little. "Megatronus made me believe that we'll be able to have that peace... I hate the fact I believed him. Everything he said… were all lies..."

Strongarm put a servo on his shoulder. "If you hate being a Decepticon, why not just go back to Cybertron and ask for a plea deal? At least you'll be on Probation like Grimlock."

Steeljaw shrugged. "Or the deal won't work and I end up going to prison."

Strongarm thought for a few minutes and chuckled. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you would've made a great Autobot."

Steeljaw looked at her and tilted his helm. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You have many talents that have gotten us into trouble at times and you're also a great fighter. Plus, I feel like you've never gotten a chance to see the good in life, only the bad. Plus your spark has always been in the right place so... Never hurt to try right?" Strongarm smiled at him and he smiled back. He scooted closer to her and hugged her. Strongarm hugged him back.

"Thanks. First time I gotten an Autobot to listen to me for a change."

"Heh, anytime."

Strongarm let go of him and suddenly felt hot and bothered. Checking her internal clock she realized it's been 5 hours since she last mated. Blushing she made to stand up and meet with Bumblebee but felt her servo being grabbed by Steeljaw's paw. She blushed even more when she saw how he was looking at her.

"Hey um... I don't know how to ask you of this..."

"W-what is it?"

The wolf looked away and had a light blush on his own face. The Cadet saw this and noticed how he was acting. "Um... Y-you are in CyberHeat right?"

She nodded slowly and gulped. "Y-yeah?"

"Then... I-is it alright if I um, mate with you? It's alright if you don't want to."

Strongarm was shocked to say the least. Mating with a Decepticon? She remembered some of the other Cadets back at the Academy telling her a story about an Autobot that mated with a Decepticon, which was considered an act of Treason, and got arrested for refusing to turn him in. She didn't know what would happen if someone found out and if they did, would she be arrested for Treason and kicked out of the Autobot Academy? She turned her helm away and frowned, the offer was tempting but she was scared of the consequences. Steeljaw noticed that she hadn't said anything for the past few minutes and lightly squeezed her servo.

"Something wrong?"

She looked at him and saw him staring at her. Getting a good look at his features Steeljaw was handsome for a Cyber-Wolf, and quite attractive too. She vented softly and looked away from him. "...As much as the offer is... well, tempting... I don't think I can mate with you, even if I wanted to..."

He sighed and looked down. "It's because I'm a Decepticon isn't it?"

"Well, yes that. But... What about my teammates? I'm scared that they'll turn me in if they found out I coupled with a Decepticon..."

Steeljaw got closer to her and whispered in her audio receptor. "Then it'll be our little secret... They don't have to know." He licked her audio receptor and chuckled when she shuddered. He then sniffed her and gave her a sultry smile.

"Besides, I can smell that you want this just as much as I do."

Strongarm blushed a deep blue as she looked into his golden optics. Her body pulsed with the need to mate and her valve was starting to leak light bluish lubricant through her Groin Plates. She needed something to fill her up and that something was offering himself to her. She vented and leaned in close to him.

"A-alright... I'll mate with you, but we keep this to ourselves. P-promise?"

Steeljaw smirked and held her close to him, breathing in her scent. "I promise Strongarm." He used a claw and lightly traced a line up and down her backstruts, making her groan a little at the feeling. Then he turned his helm and gently nibbled on the cables in her neck. Strongarm lightly moaned and felt her arousal for the Wolf grow. She closed her optics and let him kiss and caress various parts of her body, she was kind of surprised at how gentle he was with her.

 _(Mmm... The way he's touching me feels so good... I know I'll somehow regret this but I don't care...)_

She gasped when she felt her breast chassis being nipped and suckled on. Opening her optics she saw the Wolf having removed her chest armor and was suckling on the little hardened nubs that formed. She smiled and rubbed the back of one of his ears, giggling when his tail began to wag. She rubbed both his ears and moaned when he nipped on her hardened nubs. Suddenly she felt her breast chassis start to tingle and looked down. She was surprised to see that bluish white Energon started to leak from them. Steeljaw saw her expression and chuckled.

"Relax, that's just your Energon Milk is all."

Strongarm blinked at that. "Energon Milk? B-but I'm not carrying a Sparkling... How is that possible?"

Steeljaw squeezed her right chassis and saw some of the milk squirt out. "Cyber-Wolves have the ability to 'activate' the sensors in a Femme's chassis, making them produce milk. My kind does this to unattached Wolf Femmes when there are a lot of cubs to feed." He licked the milk and purred a little. "And your Energon Milk tastes so sweet..."

He began suckling on them again, drawing more of the milk out and drinking it greedily. The way he was nipping and sucking on her nubs made Strongarm moan a little. It was quite pleasurable seeing the Wolf suckle on her like a newborn Sparkling would. She laid down on the ground and sighed, enjoying the feeling of her breast chassis being suckled on. Steeljaw just loved the taste of her milk, his tail wagging as he got on top of her to continue sucking on them. He moaned a little when he felt his spike harden up in its casing and grinded up on the Cadet's pelvis, trying to relive the ache. Strongarm vented a little as she felt him grinding on top of her. It made her more aroused and she wanted him to fill her aching valve with his spike. Opening her groin plating, she tapped on his muzzle to get his attention and smiled at him.

"Steeljaw?"

The wolf stopped suckling on her chassis and looked at her when a sweet spicy smell wafted to his olfactory sensors. Looking down he saw her valve exposed and smirked.

"Well, you ready for me little Cadet?"

She thrusted her hips up in response. "I was ready a few minutes ago... Let's see that spike wolf boy."

He gave her a sultry glare and sent a signal to open up his groin plates, releasing his huge thick spike. Strongarm took a good look at it, it was a pink metallic color with some sort of bulge in the middle. Curious, she asked him about it. "Why is that bulge there? Did you injure yourself down there?"

Steeljaw blinked at her then started laughing. Strongarm was confused as to why he started laughing. Calming himself down, he shook his helm and grabbed his spike, rubbing the rounded area. "I didn't injure myself, this is called a Knot. All Mech Cyber-Wolves have them on their spikes. During an overload it swells up and vibrates, giving the Femme and Mech more pleasure. There is a downside to this though..."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Once I overload inside of you I won't be able to pull out. We'll be connected for about 30 minutes until it goes down." He suddenly blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his helm. "The um, reason for this is to ensure that cubs can be created. But that's only in combination with Spark-Merging."

Strongarm nodded, understanding most of it. "I see now. So... We'll be stuck together for 30 minutes huh?"

He nodded and glanced back at her. Thinking for a minute she gently pushed him off of her, then got on her hands and knees. Shaking her aft she looked back at him and smiled a little as her blush got deeper in color. "Just in case you accidently try to spark merge with me, let's mate this way. The humans call this 'doggie style'."

Steeljaw gulped and felt his spike twitch, just seeing her in that position was making his inner beast excited. What Strongarm didn't know was that last part about the Spark-Merging was a lie, Cyber-Wolves like him didn't need to Spark-Merge to create cubs, all they needed was to have their spikes knot up inside the Femme and ejaculate inside the Femme's Sparkling Chamber. He didn't know if he'd be able to get her to carry his cubs or not, since they're of two different species. But that didn't matter to him at the moment, just looking at her wet valve made his spike get harder and his inner beast growl with lust.

 _(Well, if she finds out I lied about that part then it wouldn't make much of a difference... I'll be claiming her as mine tonight...)_

The wolf crawled over to her and sniffed her valve, then licked it. He liked the taste and continued licking her valve, causing her to moan and grind herself on his rough glossa.

"Oh! My Primus!"

Grabbing both her aft cheeks, he squeezed and kneaded them while lapping up the juices flowing from her area. He then used two of his claws to stretch her valve open so he could lick deeper inside, enticing more moans from the young Cadet. He suddenly stopped and sniffed inside her valve. He could smell not only her but the leftover essence from the Autobot Lieutenant. He growled deeply in his throat.

 _(That bastard's scent is all over her... After tonight everything about her will be mine... Yeah, Strongarm will be my Bitch and no one else's!)_

Steeljaw got up and positioned himself over her, then shoved his thick spike deep inside her valve. He growled, feeling her slick cavern easily take him in. Strongarm moaned and rocked back against him, feeling his bulbous rod stretch out her insides. "Fuck me Steeljaw! I need you badly!"

Grinning, he started pumping his spike in and out of her. Her hot wet channel felt so good to the Wolf Decepticon. He thrusted faster and harder, growling lustfully as he held on to her waist. Strongarm never felt a Cyber-Wolf's spike before, and now that she has she was loving each hard thrust inside of her. She moaned loudly and glanced back at him, seeing his optics shut tight as he pounded up against her. Raising a shaky servo, she touched his face making him open his optics to look at her. Seeing her lips puckered up Steeljaw leaned down and kissed her, inserting his glossa and wrapping it around hers. Strongarm moaned inside his mouth and tasted his glossa, it was a rough texture and felt good to the young Cadet. She rocked her hips back and forth as she felt his spike go deeper and deeper inside her valve, almost as if it was hitting the inside of her Sparkling Chamber. The wolf pumped his spike even harder, growling inside her mouth and gently nipping at her glossa. He felt her chuckle at the contact before breaking the kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting before breaking.

"Enjoying my spike little Cadet?"

She grinned at him and stuck her glossa out in a playful manner, making the Cyber-Wolf kiss it before retracting it inside her mouth. "Oh yes~ I'm so bad for doing t-this but, Ah! It just feels s-so good!"

Steeljaw slapped her aft roughly, making her yelp at the contact. He moved his paws up a little towards her abdomen and leaned forward, this time speeding up as he fucked her even harder. He licked her audio receptor and whispered lustfully to her.

"Things that are forbidden taste so much sweeter doesn't it?"

He slapped her aft again this time with his tail, leaving light scratches on her aft and legs. Strongarm winced at the harsh contact and whimpered when she felt him pound inside her valve roughly. She felt her body heat up and start to shake, her overload drawing near. Steeljaw felt his inner beast snarl with delight and decided to take control. His optics glowing he growled and leaned forward, ramming his spike deep in her valve as his hips made a slapping sound up against Strongarm's aft. The young Cadet felt the pressure build up inside her and couldn't take much more as her body pulsed and shook, her Overload hitting her hard and making her scream out his name.

"AHHH! STEELJAW!"

The Cyber-Wolf felt her valve squeeze tightly on his spike, causing him to gasp and howl as his Overload washed over him. The knot on his spike swelled and squirted out stream after stream of Transfluid, filling up Strongarm's Sparkling Chamber.

"AAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Steeljaw felt the knob on his spike vibrating and generating a blissful heat, it was overwhelming and as he kept filling up her chamber to the brim he turned his helm and bit down harshly on the young Cadet's neck, drawing a little energon. Strongarm moaned loudly and whimpered when he bit her, it hurt but his vibrating spike made it feel so much better. The vibrations of his spike, his knot swelling up inside her, feeling his hot seed spill inside her Sparkling Chamber, even feeling him biting down on her neck was too much. Feeling all those sensations at once made her Processor halt to a stop. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and laid down on the ground with her aft still in the air. Her body twitched and pulsed and she had a blissful look on her face. All she could think about was the incredible overload she just felt and nothing else.

 _(S-so wonderful... Primus in the Matrix he's amazing... Ahh, I feel so full...)_

Steeljaw held a tight grip on her while still biting down on her neck. He snarled and growled as he rocked back and forth, making sure to fill up the young Cadet's womb so she can carry his cubs. Although that was what his instincts were telling him, he had no idea that no matter how many times he spilled his seed inside her, she wouldn't carry his cubs. He was a Mechanimal and she was an Autobot: Completely Incompatible. That didn't stop him from trying though. His spike twitched and he groaned as more transfluid filled her up. Thanks to the knot it'll stay in there until it goes down. Steeljaw let go of her neck and began licking it, healing it up with his saliva. He vented a little and felt his cooling fans come on to cool him down. Looking down, he noticed that the Cadet had a blissful dazed look, her glossa was sticking out and she had a deep blush on her face. Her optics were almost rolled to the back of her helm. He chuckled at the sight.

"Strongarm?"

Strongarm vented as her own cooling fans tried to cool her down. She turned her helm to the side and licked her lips, then closed her optics as she shook lightly thanks to his vibrating spike. "Give... G-give m-me a... a few m-minutes..."

The wolf chuckled again and nuzzled her backstruts, reaching up to massage her breast chassis. He noticed that the ground was covered in her Energon Milk and assumed that during her overload some squirted out on the ground. He kept nuzzling her back and decided to mark her. Using his claws he made 5 deep scratches run down her backstruts, since she was still in a daze she didn't feel it. He purred and licked the scratches, watching them heal up and leave light scars. He held her possessively, looking around the area they were in bearing his fangs. He knew others would try to claim her but he'll kill them before that happens.

 _(Mine... she's mine and no one elses...)_

He maneuvered himself so he can lay on his side with her still attached to him. He gently licked her neck and her back while massaging various parts of her body. The wolf's ears perked up when he heard a strange sound, he realized it was coming from the cadet who was in recharge. Smiling, he closed his optics and sighed, nuzzling the back of her helm.

40 minutes later he woke up and let out a big yawn. _(I must've fallen into recharge...)_ he thought. Steeljaw didn't feel his spike vibrating anymore and carefully pulled his limp spike out of the recharging Femme, most of his seed spilling out and on to the ground. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. Ever since he met Strongarm he thought she was the cutest, sexiest Femme he ever laid his optics on, and there they were out in the middle of the forest resting after a passionate time together. He sat up and sniffed all over her. When he was done he smirked and rubbed her face with a claw. "Good... that annoying scent of Bumblebee is gone. Heh, he'll be surprised that once she bears my cubs, she'll officially become my mate."

Steeljaw laid back down, folding his arms behind his head and closing his optics. He'll rest up for a few more minutes before waking her up. Then he'll go and find a suitable den for his mate and to raise his cubs.

Little did he know, someone was watching them. A red Lamborghini named Sideswipe smirked as he took a picture of Steeljaw and Strongarm.

"Jeez, Strongarm fucks with Bumblebee and that creep but not me? Time to get me some of that aft..."

He transformed and took off, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

A Time of Need and Release 2

Chapter 2: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (And Keep Secrets)

 _(Thoughts)_

 _::Comlink::_

~The Next Day~

Strongarm was carrying two Decepticon Mini-Cons back to the Scrapyard that was their base. They were a handful when she fought them but now are unconscious and headed back inside their Stasis Pods. Her thoughts drifted to last night, when her and Steeljaw mated. It felt amazing, like she was being dominated and made to be his for the night. When she woke up she saw him grooming her and felt a little embarrassed for passing out. But he didn't mind it and they took a bath in the river, sharing a kiss. She was a little disappointed to see him leave, but he caught the scent of Bumblebee coming over and had to leave. When Bumblebee arrived he asked her why she was out here by herself. She couldn't tell him everything so she told him that she felt like being alone, since she screwed up her last solo mission. And of course her Lieutenant cheered her up and encouraged her to keep doing her best. For some reason after hearing that from him she felt bad for betraying him and sleeping with Steeljaw. (Even though they're not mates yet) So she lead him to their favorite hiding spot and fucked each other's CPU's out like no tomorrow.

Strongarm blushed at the memory. She slept with two Mechs that night and neither of them knew about the other. Her CyberHeat was making her horny for other Mechs, and apparently they could smell that she was in Heat too.

 _(Man... My Heat is starting to make me feel like a slut... But for some reason I'm not too concerned about it. I'm really surprised that Bumblebee didn't notice the claw marks I gotten from Steeljaw... I guess that's a good thing, that'll be really hard to explain...)_

Strongarm was so into her thoughts she didn't see someone come up from behind and tap her shoulder. Quickly turning around she sighed and glared at the one troublemaker in the group.

"Primus Sideswipe! You startled me..."

Sideswipe grinned and shrugged. "Hey, not my fault you can't keep your guard up."

Strongarm rolled her optics. "Whatever... Hey, since you're here help me with these two. These Minicons are heavy."

She gave one of the Minicons to him and headed back to the scrapyard, with Sideswipe following. Sideswipe took a good look at her aft, it was round and cute. Not only that she had curves in all the right places. His spike was getting hard in its casing thanks to his own CyberHeat.

 _(Primus that aft looks good... And her huge tits ain't that bad either... I wonder what her valve would feel like around my spike? Oh man, I'm getting hornier just looking at her...)_

Snapping out of his thoughts they arrived at the scrapyard and put the two Minicons in their Stasis Pods, sealing them shut. Strongarm stretched her arms and yawned. "Oh man! Who knew two Minicons could almost overpower you? Ugh..."

"Yeah... Who knew?" Sideswipe watched her stretch her body out and vented sharply. His spike was getting harder in its casing and it was becoming a little painful. He's the only Mech that hasn't mated yet and it was driving him crazy. _(If I don't fuck her soon I'll go nuts... Primus she has no idea what she's doing to me!)_

Strongarm noticed him staring at her and raised an optic ridge. "Uh, Sideswipe? You okay?"

He sighed and shook his helm. "No. I'm not. Listen, could you come with me for a bit? I need to talk to you." He turned the other way and transformed before speeding off. Curious, she transformed and followed after him. They drove in silence as they got deeper and deeper in the forest. Strongarm thought that was strange, as Sideswipe is usually a talkative one.

 _(Alright... What is his problem? He's never been quiet for more than 5 seconds...)_

They drove for a little longer and the silence was starting to get on her nerves. She almost asked him what was wrong when he suddenly stopped, almost making her rear-end him. She transformed and folded her arms.

"Okay, what's the matter Sideswipe? You aren't the type to be quiet for so long."

Sideswipe transformed and stared at her. The look he was giving her was a bit unsettling at first, but she stood her ground and acted like it didn't faze her. "Sideswipe?"

The Lamborghini vented and walked closer to her, deciding to get straight to the point. "Alright, I'll be blunt: I want to mate with you. I've been in CyberHeat for the past few days and it's really starting to get annoying. So let's just mate already."

Strongarm had a dumbfounded look on her face. He wants to mate with her? "Um... Are you sure Sideswipe?"

"Yes I'm sure. Jeez you just about fucked two Mechs so what's wrong with me?"

Her optics widened when he said that. "W-what do you mean? I-I haven't been w-with anyone..."

Sideswipe smirked and folded his arms, leaning up against a tree. He took a picture out of his subspace and showed them to her. "Oh really? This pic I took of you says otherwise."

Strongarm paled in color when she looked at it. The picture was of her and Steeljaw. Seeing that caused her to panic. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME!?" She tried grabbing the picture but Sideswipe raised his hand out of reach.

"To answer your second question no, I was deep in the forest rubbing one out when I heard you and Steeljaw getting it on. As how I got this, I took a quick picture of ya. Boy do you look happy in this." Sideswipe grinned when Strongarm growled at him.

"You're nothing but a pervert Sideswipe!" She yelled.

"And you're nothing but a lewd horny Femme." he said. "Steeljaw is a Decepticon so I don't know why you'd sleep with him. Bumblebee I understand but him?"

Strongarm huffed and turned around, crossing her arms and shutting her optics tight. "You don't understand! After talking with him I realized that he's just a nice caring Mech who's lost his way..."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Oh please, he's known for lying and deceiving. Honestly he's just too cool in my opinion..."

The Cadet turned back around, a sad look in her optics. "Sideswipe please! Don't tell anyone, not even Bumblebee! If he finds out that I slept with a Decepticon he'll turn me in! I remember some of the cadets back at the Academy telling me that sleeping with the enemy is Treason!"

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge at that. That law was revoked when Cybertron was rebuilt 50 years ago. If an Autobot mates with a Decepticon they don't get punished for it. Hell most Ex-Con's live happy lives with their Autobot mates. He grinned.

 _(Little Miss Perfect doesn't know about the new law on Cybertron eh? Time to take advantage...)_

Sideswipe casually waved the photo in front of her. "Oh yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we? Me? I wouldn't turn you in because I couldn't give a damn. Bumblebee on the other hand..." He felt Strongarm hug him tight and start to shake, tears running down her optics.

"Please... Don't tell him... I don't want him to be angry at me..." She looked up at him with tear stained optics. "Promise me Sideswipe... Please!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "I promise not to tell, IF you let me mate with you."

Strongarm looked up at him and nodded. If all he wants is a good fragging then she'll do it, only to keep him quiet. "Alright Sideswipe. But you better not tell ANYONE!"

Sideswipe laughed and gave her the photo, to which she gladly tore up. "I promise Strongarm. Besides, you'll be coming back for more of me anyways."

She glared at him as she used a rag to wipe her optics. "What makes you say that?"

He leaned in and whispered to her. "Because after I fuck you, you'll be begging me for more of my spike..."

She blushed when he suddenly kissed him, inserting his glossa. Strongarm let out a small moan and kissed him back. Sideswipe held her up against him and kissed her deeply, tasting the inside of her sweet mouth. He ran his servos down to her aft and gave a tight squeeze, making her moan and rub up against him. After a few minutes they pulled apart and panted, looking at each other in the optics. "Hmm... So that's what kissing feels like? I like it."

The young Cadet was still blushing and looked away. Sideswipe chuckled at the expression on her face. "After this, all you'll be thinking about is how awesome my spike is."

Strongarm rolled her optics at that. "Yeah, we'll see. Now hurry up and open."

He chuckled and opened his Groin Plates, exposing his silver and red spike. Strongarm took a minute to examine it. It was a little longer than Bumblebee's but shorter than Steeljaw's. Plus it looked thicker than both of theirs combined. It was already leaking pre-Transfluid and twitched when she touched it. Sideswipe had a smug look on his face when she examined it.

"I know," he began. "It looks better than Bee's and that Con's doesn't it?"

She gave him a look and got down on her knees. "Just shut up and hold still, remember I'm only doing this to keep you quiet."

"How will I be quiet if both of us are moaning and groaning?" He laughed.

The young Cadet shook her head at his perverted sense of humor and gave his spike a few pumps with her servo. Then she thought about what it might taste like, since she's never tasted a interface rod before, and decided to put it in her mouth. She began deep throating it and humming around it, causing Sideswipe to gasp and lean on a tree for support.

"Holy fuck..." he groaned.

Strongarm looked up at him and saw that his optics were closed and his mouth parted a little. He even had a little blush on his faceplates. Paying attention back to his spike she took it out of her mouth and licked the underside all the way to the tip, tasting some of the pre-transfluid that came out.

 _(Hm, a little salty... I wonder if it's the same for all Mechs?)_

She kept licking and sucking on his spike, drawing out moans and groans of pleasure from him. Sideswipe felt his body overheat and his spike twitch in her mouth. He didn't know how much longer he'll be able to stand it before overloading. Suddenly the sensation stopped and he opened up his optics. "H-hey, why'd ya st-" Before he finished his sentence he saw her remove her breast armor and put it to the side, then grabbed his spike and put it between them. Sideswipe felt his spike being massaged by her breast chassis and groaned. They felt so soft and amazing around his throbbing spike. The pleasure intensified when the young Cadet started back sucking on it, making him moan loudly. He put a servo on her helm and grunted, lightly thrusting his hips back and forth between her chassis and her mouth. Sideswipe gasped when his spike started to squirt more fluid in her mouth, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"S-Strongarm~! I... I'm gonna Overload!"

Sideswipe vented sharply as his spike twitched and jerked, squirting his Transfluid in her mouth. Strongarm didn't like the taste of it and quickly spat it out on the ground, getting some on her chassis and a little on her face. She let go of his spike and watched as he slid down to the ground, panting as his cooling fans turned on. Taking the rag out of her subspace, she wiped her mouth and her breast chassis clean of his seed.

Sideswipe opened his optics and looked at her as she cleaned herself, grinning all the way. "Damn that felt good. This your first time giving blowjobs?"

She nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. I never gave one to Bumblebee or Steeljaw." Strongarm licked some of the leftover fluid off his spike, which was getting back to his regular hardness. "I never knew that a Mech's Transfluid would taste so salty..."

"Heh... Probably cause' of... All the salty Energon snacks I had today..." He sat himself up and looked at her.

"I guess so..." Strongarm looked at him and blushed a little as he got closer to her. She watched as he gently massaged her chassis. "Dang Femme, I never knew how big your tits were."

She let a small moan escape her lips. "Of c-course they're big! I have to wear special armor to cover them. N-not my fault they're huge..."

Sideswipe licked his lips as he looked at them. "They look nice Strongarm... Let's see what they taste like..." He put a hardened nub in his mouth and gently sucked on it, making her gasp and squirm at the feeling. He squeezed, nipped and tugged on both her chassis, making her moan and fidget around him. "S-Sideswipe!"

He let go of them and flicked them both with his glossa. "Sensitive little nubbles you have there. Me likey..."

He squeezed her breast chassis again and licked a trail from them to her neck, where he nibbled and sucked on a cable there. Strongarm felt heat starting to grow from the bottom of her tanks and settle between her legs, causing her valve to pulsate with need and drip lubricants from her Groin plates. She panted and grabbed his spike, pumping it back to full hardness. Sideswipe moaned a little as she pumped his spike and bit down on her neck, leaving a mark there that was slowly starting to bruise. The young Cadet winced, both sides of her neck was still a little sore from Steeljaw biting them.

 _(Primus! What is with these Mechs and leaving a hickey on me?)_

She frowned a little and decided to pinch a certain spot on Sideswipe's spike, causing him to wince and hiss at the pain. "Damn Femme!" He heard her giggle and turned to glare at her.

"What? Just teasing~"

"I'll show you teasing..." He pushed her roughly on her back and stood on top of her. He grinned and tapped her groin plates with a finger. She opened them up and exposed her valve, which was dripping wet from his ministrations earlier.

"You are sopping wet Strongarm, let's see how much teasing you can handle before you start to beg."

The Cadet smirked at him. "Bring it on."

Sideswipe quickly kissed her then went down to settle between her legs. He took one long lick off her valve and smirked at the mewing sounds she made. He put three fingers inside of her and pumped them in and out quickly. Strongarm moaned and bucked up against them, gasping when he hit a bundle of nerves at the end.

"Oh Primus... Don't stop!"

Sideswipe watched her facial expressions; she was enjoying his digits a little too much. Smirking he slowed down a bit and felt her servo grab his, trying to force it back in. He used his other servo and slapped hers away.

"Nope, you have to take it. Or you can just beg, that always works."

She glared at him and growled a little. "No way am I begging to get fragged by you. Now keep going!"

"Alright… You'll be begging soon. Hehe…"

The Lamborghini continued pumping his fingers in and out of Strongarm's valve, enticing more moans from her. He kept it up for a few minutes before slowing down and licking her clit, making her gasp and squirm under him. Strongarm felt like she was about to overload. Her body was getting warm and she hoped that Sideswipe didn't stop. But as soon as she thought it she felt him slow down and almost stop, the only thing she felt was him teasing her valve and playing with her. She moaned again and thrusted her hips up, she did not want him to stop and she sure as the Pit wasn't going to beg either. Sideswipe noticed she was getting frustrated and chuckled, he knew that she'll be begging for him to frag her soon. He kept teasing her and saw her optics was shut tight along with a blush on her face.

"How you doing there Strongarm? Can't handle the teasing?"

The Cadet groaned and started pinching and rubbing her breast chassis. "S-shut up!"

Sideswipe withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, then started kissing her inner thigh. He held down her waist as he nipped at some of the exposed cables there. Strongarm was squirming and trying to get him to go back to her valve, but felt a certain cable in her thigh get nipped and groaned loudly.

"Oh slag!"

Sideswipe saw her reaction and nipped the cable again, getting the same response. He decided to lick a trail from her inner thigh towards her valve, then back again. But he did it painfully slow, further teasing the young Cadet. He heard a light whimper come from her and started to laugh.

"Can't take the teasing there Strongarm? Just beg to be fragged by my spike and I'll stop."

Opening her optics she gave him another glare. She was horny as hell now thanks to him and he was denying her an intense overload. Having enough, she got up and shoved him on his back then got on top of him. She sat on top of his hard spike and grinded her pelvis on it, making him groan a little.

"D-damn Femme! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because." She leaned forward and kissed him, then smirked. "I got tired of your teasing. You're not the only one that needs a good fragging."

She aligned Sideswipe's spike with her valve, then slowly went down on it. She sighed and, once the spike was fully sheathed inside her, began rocking her hips back and forth on it. Sideswipe shut his optics and held her waist. Strongarm's valve felt so amazing and tight. Holding on to her hips, he shuddered and opened one optic, grinning at her.

"No f-fair… You d-didn't even beg!"

"Hehe… Why should I beg for you to frag me?" Strongarm rubbed her servos on his chassis, a lustful glint in her optics. "When I can just take it?"

Sideswipe chuckled and closed his optic, relaxing under her touch. When he felt her move on his spike he helped her by raising her up, then back down again. The Cadet raised herself up, then went back down again on his spike. Soon she was bouncing on his thick rod, the heat coming from her valve and his spike made both bots moan and grind against each other. Sideswipe's face had a light blush on it as he moaned and panted. Never in his life had he knew that fragging a femme would feel this good. Her soft metallic body going down on his hardened spike was amazing.

"Primus…!"

Strongarm's breast chassis bounced as she kept riding his spike. She had her optics closed, enjoying the feeling of the thick rod impaling her. She felt it hit her bundle of nerves and groaned lustfully. Being on top of Sideswipe was kind of a turn on for her, for once she was the dominating one instead of the submissive one.

She loved every minute of it.

Cracking open her optics a little she saw the Lamborghini venting heavily and groaning. Leaning forward, she kissed him and inserted her glossa again. She felt him kiss her back feverishly and grab her aft, bring her down on his spike harder and faster. They moaned into each other's mouths as they moved against each other, feeling the heat between them get hotter and hotter. Sideswipe felt his spike twitch and broke the kiss, moaning loudly as he felt closer to overloading. Because of the intense heat, he also thought his spike was going to explode.

"S-Strongarm, I-I'm gonna~ Ah Fuck!"

Strongarm had a blush on her face as she nibbled on his audio receptor. She also felt her climax coming and encouraged him to overload inside her. "G-go on Side-Sideswipe…. Overload. F-fill me up w-with your tranfluid…"

Sideswipe grunted and Overloaded, his spike twitching as it filled up Strongarm's Sparkling Chamber. The Femme gasped and moaned loudly, feeling the hot transfluid enter her and causing her own Overload. The two rode out their waves of pleasure, their bodies twitching and writhing on top of one another. Sideswipe suddenly grabbed the femme's thighs and slammed his spike in her a few times, groaning out when he had another overload. The young Cadet leaned forward and rested her helm on his chest, groaning as she also had another overload herself. Soon both of their bodies calmed down and they stayed still, venting heavily. After calming down they both opened their optics and stared at each other, having bright blushes on their faceplates. Then they both chuckled lightly.

"W-wow... That was... Amazing..." said Sideswipe.

"Yeah... I feel so relaxed right now..." said Strongarm.

She carefully lifted herself off of his limp spike and laid next to him. She snuggled in his armor and sighed with content. The Lamborghini brought his arm around her and held her close, venting a little as he let out a yawn. "I feel sleepy now..."

"Heh, then rest. Mmm, after that good fucking I need a nap myself."

"Well, you have a handsome Mech right here you can use as a pillow." Sideswipe snickered when he felt her punch him in his side. Strongarm chuckled and shut her optics.

"Oh hush. Let's recharge for a bit..." She let out a yawn and soon was fast in recharge. Sideswipe nuzzled her helm and also drifted off into recharge.

As they slept, neither of them noticed a femme hiding herself behind some trees. She watched them while a servo was between her legs, rubbing her groin plating. Letting her optics travel over the recharging cadet she moaned a little and licked her lips, a lustful smirk on her face.

"Oh Primus... She's such a cute sexy thing... Now that Slick is done with her it's my turn for some fun..."

The femme seeker tip-toed away, deciding to wait until the femme of her desire woke from recharge.

...

An hour later Strongarm woke up from a peaceful recharge and found Sideswipe still recharging. She left him a note on his com saying that she'll be heading to the carwash for a quick shower. As she showered she didn't notice someone entering the carwash and standing behind her. Suddenly she felt the stranger hug her tight and cover her mouth with a servo. Then the stranger lightly hit a pressure point in Strongarm's neck, causing her to black out. When she woke up a few minutes later, Strongarm realized that she was inside an abandoned airplane hanger and laying on a berth. She tried moving but saw her arms and legs tied up to the berth. Hearing someone laughing, she glared at the kidnapper only to realize who it was that kidnapped her.

"W-Windblade?!"

The femme Autobot Seeker stood on the opposite side of the berth and grinned, her optics showing a playful nature to them. "Hey there sleepyhead. About time you woke up."

Strongarm struggled in her restrants and vented in irritation. "What is the meaning of this?! Why did you kidnap me?!"

Windblade walked over and gently massaged her breast chassis, enticing a light moan out of the cadet. Strongarm noticed that her breast chassis and valve were exposed and open but the rest of her armor was still on, she was almost practicilly naked. Windblade kept massaging her chassis and licked the little hardened nubble. "I kidnapped you because you kept fragging with all these Mechs and not me. So I stole you away from them so I can have fun with you."

Strongarm blushed at that and groaned. "So... Y-you know too?"

Windblade chuckled and looked at her. "Of course I know dear. But unlike Sideswipe who lies just to get you into fragging him I'm not the type to do such things. Who you mate with is your business."

The Cadet realized that Windblade must've not only overheard them mating but talking about the Mech's she mated with. She sighed and turned her helm, a look of embarrisment on her faceplates. "Ever since I came into Cyberheat I've been nothing but a slut. Sure I'm glad that Lieutenant Bumblebee helped me out but I feel like I'm betraying him by sleeping with other Mechs..."

"You're not a slut sweetie. You're a young Femme that's just following her carnal desires is all." Windblade put two of her fingers inside her valve and watched as the femme underneath her moaned and thrusted her hips upwards.

"My, so wet and aroused you are." The seeker took her fingers out and licked the lubricants off of them, making a purring sound. "So sweet and delisious..."

Strongarm looked up at her and vented lightly, wondering what Windblade is going to do with her. Then she thought back to what she said eariler and frowned a little. "W-wait... What did you mean when you said that Sideswipe lied to me?"

"He said to you that by Cybertronian Law, any Autobot that mates with a Decepticon is tried for Treason and is arrested. That law has been revoked over 50 years ago by Ultra Magnus, the Leader of the High Council." She shrugged and ran her finger on her thigh. "There's no use for that law to be in effect so any Ex-Con can be with whoever they want, same with Autobots.

Strongarm stared at her with wide optics. She knew nothing about the law being revoked. "So you mean to tell me that ANY BOT can mate with whoever they please?! And not get arrested?!"

The seeker stared at her in shock. "Well... yes. I'm surprised you don't know, but considering that you're still a Cadet and in training I understand why you didn't know that. I know a femme back on Cybertron who's mated to Skywarp, Starscream's brother. He's an Ex-Decepticon and soon they're gonna have twin sparklings."

Strongarm growled and shook her head, wanting to punch something. Sideswipe just used her for a good fragging and lied to her about the law still being in effect!

"AAAARRRUUUGGHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIED TO ME! ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I'M FINDING THAT CREEP AND RIPPING HIS INTERFACE ROD OFF!"

Windblade blinked then started laughing. Strongarm gave her a 'what's so funny' look and waited until she calmed down. The Femme Seeker wiped her optics and looked at her. "No need to do that Strongarm."

"But he lied to me! Why in the Pit would he do that?!" The Cadet suddenly shuddered and made a disgusted face. "And I fell for it like a dummy and mated with him... He probably wasn't going to tell anyways..."

"Don't worry, He'll learn not to mess with a Femme's emotions." Windblade traced a finger on her cheek, a look of lust on her face. Strongarm saw her expression and blushed. Using her olfactory sensors she smelled the other femme's arousal and felt heat pooling between her legs. She squirmed a little when the Seeker leaned down and licked her chassis.

"Tell me Strongarm... Have you ever thought about what it'd be like to mate with a Femme?"

"Uhh... N-no... Never thought about it." she muttered. She vented sharply when a cable in her inner thigh was tugged. Then tried not to moan when Windblade licked the outside of her valve.

"Oh? Never once thought about it? Never wondering what it might feel like?"

She stuck her two fingers back inside the Cadet's valve, doing a siccoring motion while also rubbing her bundle of sensors. Strongarm arched her back and moaned lightly, shutting her optics. Windblade created a rhythm of pumping her fingers in and out of her, watching her reactions.

"Doesn't it feel good? To be touched by another Femme? I bet this is your first time being with one isn't it?"

Opening her optics Strongarm nodded a little and looked away, shyness filling her features. Windblade smiled at that and leaned down to kiss her lips. The Cadet was shocked to say the least. She was kissing a Femme and felt her glossa enter her mouth, wrapping around hers. She moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips up, trying to get more of the Seeker's fingers inside of her. She vented a little when the kiss was broken. She watched as the other Femme got on the berth and put her helm between her legs.

"Now I think it's time you felt what true bliss is like. You'll be wanting more of my touch afterwards little Cadet..."

Windblade ran her glossa on Strongarm's wet valve then started licking on the inside, tasting more of her lubricants that ran out. The young Cadet moaned loudly and closed her optics again, feeling the other Femme's wet apendage move around inside her valve.

"Oh my Primus~!"

Windblade chuckled and kept pleasuring her with her glossa, sometimes sucking on her little clit-like button. She decided to nip it to see what her reaction to that will be. She got a squealing moaning Femme writhing on her berth. Since she was tied down she couldn't do anything but moan and beg for more. The seeker still had her fingers inside her valve and decided to pump them in and out while she kissed and sucked on her button. She then stopped to speak to her.

"This feels good doesn't it? Do you want more?" she purred.

Strongarm vented and kept squirming on the berth. "P-please Windblade~! Give me more!"

"Hehe... As you wish my sweet Cadet~"

She continued pleasuring her valve with her mouth, smiling a little when she heard the femme moaning loudly and cursing in Cybertronian. Windblade kept it up for a few more minutes and felt the Cadet's valve start to pulsate. Sensing that she's close to overloading she nips her clit while pumping her fingers inside roughly. Strongarm arched her back and screamed as her Overload hit her hard, some bluish lubricant squirted out of her valve and into the seeker's waiting mouth. Windblade hummed as she drank it all up and licked her lips.

"My~ That tasted so sweet..."

Strongarm vented heavily and twitched a little, her body calming down from the intense overload. Suddenly she felt the seeker's fingers, coated with her own fluid, go inside her mouth. She opened her optics and looked up at her, seeing the playful lusty look she gave her. Strongarm licked her own juices off of her fingers and heard her speak.

"See? Doesn't that feel good? Now tell me Strongarm, out of all the Mechs you've been with," She took her fingers out of the Cadet's mouth and licked them herself. "who's given you the most intense Overload you've had?"

Strongarm blinked and thought back. Sideswipe was a good lover but she still felt a little horny afterwards. Steeljaw was great but he was too rough with her. Her valve was sore for the next few hours. Bumblebee though... He'd given her a very good fragging that felt amazing the first time she mated with him. And the other few times after that was just wonderful to the cadet. She smiled as she thought about him. Bumblebee was a damn good fuck and he was handsome too. He cared about her and always protected her whenever they were out on a mission. Plus for some reason her Spark would flutter every time she see him.

"I guess..." she began. "That Bumblebee would be the one. He was my first when I came in heat a week ago. My first Overload was so amazing and pleasurable... I thought I offlined and met Primus HImself..." She smiled at the memory of her first time mating with the Lieutenant. "And the other times I've been with him was the same thing, it's like he fulfills my inner passions and desires. I just can't get enough of him."

Windblade smirked and poked her breast chassis, making it jiggle a bit. "Sounds like he gave you quite a good fucking did he?"

Strongarm nodded. "Yeah... He's a much better lover than Steeljaw and Sideswipe." Her blush deepened when she realized what she just said. The Femme Seeker saw this and pointed at her.

"You're blushing... Heh, is the little Cadet having feelings for the Lieutenant?"

She stuttered in shock. ''W-WHAT?! I-I-I d-don't have f-f-feelings for him! W-we're only j-just friends!"

"Mhm. Sounds like you want to be more than 'just friends' Strongarm." Windblade's smirk got wider and she slapped her valve, causing the young cadet to wince a bit.

"Either way, he can't have you. No one can, for you see..." She leaned in close to her audio receptor and whispered into it. "I'm planning on making you my mate. You are just too cute and sexy for a Mech. I want you all to myself..."

"B-But...!" Strongarm felt a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Quiet my love. Let's just have some fun, and believe me... You'll be forgetting about Bumblebee..."

Reaching into her subspace, she pulled out a double-sided false spike that had a switch in the middle. Opening her own valve she slid one end inside and the other in Strongarm's. The Cadet whimpered at the new sensation and tugged on her restrants.

"W-Windblade...!"

"Shhh... Just relax my sweet~ Relax and enjoy what I'm about to give you. Pretty soon, all you'll be thinking about is being with me."

Windblade turned on the False Spike and felt it vibrate, then retract and go inside of her. It did the same for Strongarm and soon the dildo was pumping in and out of both femmes while the vibrating increased. Both femmes moaned and groaned as they grinded on each other. Windblade moaned and gyrated her hips in time to the dildo's thrusts, with the femme underneath her doing the same thing. Seeing how she has no use for the restrants she took out a sword and sliced them off, freeing Strongarm's arms and legs. The Femme used this oppotunity to grab Windblade and throw her on the berth, with her on top. Their hips moving in time with the False Spike's thrusts. The movement caused both Femmes to feel their end of the spike go deeper and deeper inside her valve.

"Oh my Lord yes~! Fuck me Strongarm! Fuck me good!"

Strongarm chuckled and took Windblade's chassis armor off, then proceeded to suck and nibble on her breast chassis. They weren't as big as her own but they felt and tasted good. The False Spike vibrated some more and pumped itself in and out of both their valves at a higher speed, making them moan and writhe on top of each other. Windblade wrapped her arms and legs around Strongarm and thrusted her hips upwards, moaning loudly as she felt her body shudder.

"Oh Primus! I-I'm close!"

Strongarm felt the sex toy starting to hit the bundle of nerves inside of her, sending small electric pulses throughout her body. She felt her overload coming and knew it was going to hit her hard. She looked at Windblade and saw her optics closed tight. Smirking, she leaned down and kissed her roughly, inserting her glossa. The seeker kissed back feverishly and held the larger femme closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of her. Suddenly the False Spike started twitching and vibrating at a more higher speed than normal while slamming both ends inside of them. It also generated an intense heat that caused both Femmes to scream loudly and grind their pelvises up against each other, their Overload was intense and lasted a few minutes. Soon they both calmed down and kissed each other again, moaning softly into each other's mouths. The sex toy stopped vibrating and stilled, switching itself off. After breaking the kiss Strongarm got up off of her and slowly took the toy out of her swollen valve, wincing a bit due to her being a little sore. She laid next to the Seeker, who was venting heavily and cuddled up to her. Windblade sighed and took the toy out of her own valve, sitting it on a table. It was coated in both of their fluids and slowly dripped to the floor.

"W-wow... You sure know how to... give a good fuck Strongarm..." said Windblade.

Strongarm chuckled lightly and snuggled close to her, kissing her faceplate. "It was... mostly the toy that... did it... But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Windblade poked her side. "So? Did you like being with a Femme?"

"Yea, I did. I have to say you sure know how to hit the right buttons." Strongarm chuckled when she felt her side being poked.

"Told you being with a femme has it's benefits..."

They both held each other and was about to go into recharge when something nagged in Strongarm's proscessor. "Hey um... Windblade?"

The seeker let out a tired yawn. "Mm?"

"Um... Were you serious about me and you... Being Sparkmates?" she asked.

Windblade looked at her and blushed lightly. She smiled and nodded, touching the young Cadet's face. "Yeah, I was serious. True I like Mechs but I'd rather be with a Femme. And I found the perfect Femme to be mine."

"I see... Well, can I think about it first? I don't want to rush into things..."

"Sure thing. Take your time." She kissed her and nuzzled her face in Strongarm's chassis, using it as a pillow. "Let me know what you think on it..." She closed her optics and fell fast in recharge. Strongarm rubbed her back and kissed her helm. She thought back to what Windblade said eariler and frowned a little.

(She wants me to be her Sparkmate? Well... I don't think I could be... But, I like Bumblebee more than any Mech or Femme. Ugh, this is getting tiring. I'll think about it later...)

Strongarm yawned and closed her optics. Her feelings on the matter put on the backburner as she fell fast in recharge.

AN: ...I tried to make this good but I honestly don't like how I wrote this. I may re-write this again in the future but for now I'll leave it like this. One more chapter and this will be done. R&R please. And once again sorry for taking so long to post this up.


End file.
